


Before Sunrise

by mui2_beta



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mui2_beta/pseuds/mui2_beta
Summary: おそらく20BBYか19BBYあたり……。クローン戦争末期、ジェダイ・オーダー崩壊を狙って帝国軍が、ジェダ・シティの寺院を破壊した頃。寺院に残ったチアルートとベイズのお話です。





	1. Chapter 1

夜明けの前に

 

　これは、チアルートとベイズがジンたちに会うずっと前のお話……。

 

　ジェダの街の中心で、荘厳に輝いていた寺院は完全に破壊された。  
　爆撃でボロボロになった石の壁、倒され、あるいは焼け焦げた木々、無惨に引き裂かれた金襴のタペストリー、台座だけをのこした石像……なにひとつ、原形をとどめていなかった。  
　崩れおちた僧坊の、かろうじて残った壁に囲まれた部分に潜んでいる人影がふたつ。  
　瓦礫から引きずり出した木製の寝台は、一人分で、かつ、堅く、彼らは互いにもたれかかるようにして休んでいた。  
「今夜は風が強いな、チアルート」  
　ひとりがささやいた。  
「寒くはないぞ、ベイズ」  
　もうひとりが答え、  
「おまえが隣にいるからな」  
　と、言うと、ベイズと呼ばれた若者は、相棒の体がちゃんと包まれているか確かめた。  
　それはもう、何年も繰り返してきて既に体に染みついている動作だった。  
「ここには誰もいない……少し眠れ」  
　チアルートが言うと、ベイズはためいきをついた。  
「ここはどうなってしまうんだろう」  
　帝国軍が衛星ジェダに侵攻してきて、真っ先に標的にされたのがここウィルズの寺院なのだ。惑星の中心ジェダ・シティの要である寺院を守ろうとチアルートたちは戦ったが、長である老師が連行され、抵抗が封じられた。  
　老師は「おまえたちはここを出ろ」と言い残し、まだ戦えると訴える僧たちに「ここではないところで教えを守り伝えよ」ときつく言った。その後も帝国軍は残った建物を破壊し尽くし、瓦礫と化した寺は機能を失ってしまった。  
　今もまだ、残っているのはチアルートとベイズだけだ。

　チアルート・イムウェとベイズ・マルバスはともに幼い頃、この寺院に預けられ、僧侶として、武芸者として修行を続けてきた。中でも信仰心にも武芸にも秀でていたチアルートは、いずれウィルズの教えを担う者になるだろうと期待をうけていた。  
　しかし、十代の半ばにかかった病気がきっかけでチアルートは視力を失った。  
　老師はベイズにチアルートにつきそうよう命じたのだった。ベイズはチアルートと同じ頃に入門した、いわば同期ではあったが、立場はだいぶ違っていた。武芸にはたけていたが、フォースの存在に関しては常に懐疑的だった。その反抗的な態度は老師も承知していたはずだが、そう取り決めた。  
「ハ？　もっと気のあうヤツが他にいくらでもいるでしょう？」  
　老師の決定を伝える兄弟子に、ベイズはいつものように口答えした。実際、チアルートを慕うものはたくさんいた。  
「『そばにいれば、お互いに学ぶものもあるだろう』との仰せだ。せいぜいチアルートに習うんだな」  
　兄弟子はそう言った。  
　ベイズは「お互いに」という言葉に「？」となった。まったく彼らに共通するところはないのに。  
　その疑問を解くためチアルートを傍らで観察することにしたのがきっかけだが、ベイズはどこかでその目的を忘れてしまった。  
　チアルートは見えなくても、持ち前の勘の良さと記憶力で、日常のことはほとんど不自由なくやってのけた。もちろん限度がある。たとえば、粥のはいった鉢をテーブルの上に置くこと、香炉の火をつけること、掃除をすること、歩いたことのない道を歩くこと……。日常のちょっとした不自由を介助するのがベイズの仕事だった。それから、書物を声に出して読むことも重要だった。  
　どうせ退屈な書物ばかり読まされるのだろうと思ったが、読むのはそれほどつまらなくはなかった。  
「おまえが読んでくれると、よく頭に入るよ、ベイズ」  
　ありがとう、と、チアルートは言った。  
「読んでるおれは右から左だけどな」  
　そう答えたベイズだったが、意外に中身は覚えているのだった。  
　真面目なチアルートを慌てさせようと、春本を手に入れて、読んでやったこともあったが、自分が照れたし、思ったほどは面白くなかったのでついに読み切らなかった。それよりも、寺の外で手に入れる書物としては古代の義士の武勇伝などがベイズの心をとらえた。  
「面白そうだな、わたしにも読んでくれないか」  
　修行の合間にこっそりと読んでいると、いつのまにかチアルートが隣にいて読んでやる羽目になったりもした。  
「ベイズが読んでくれる本はいつも、面白いな」  
　チアルートは何でもまず肯定的なことを話した。  
「わたしなら選ばないだろう」  
「ああ、じゃあ、おれのおかげで面白い本が読めたんだな」  
「そうだ……その義士たちの力の源にあったのがフォースだと思うんだ」  
「おまえに言わせると、全部がフォースになるんだな」  
「フォースに目覚め、強く信じることがどれだけ重要なのか……大昔の人ははっきりとではないが、気づきつつあったんだ。残念ながら、核心にたどり着いてはいなかったが」  
「おれにもたどり着けそうにはないが」  
　ベイズの皮肉にチアルートは、  
「大丈夫だ、おまえなら」  
　と、まっすぐ答え、ぎゅっとベイズの手を握った。  
　ベイズの心臓が跳ね上がる音がしたはずだが、チアルートはにこにこと笑いながら手を握りつづけた。


	2. 2

　それから十数年が経った。生涯を僧院のなかで終えることは耐えがたい、と、何度も思ったベイズだが、ついに出て行くことなく十数年が過ぎていた。  
　チアルートの世話、というのも、本当の理由にはならない。彼は寺の中にいれば困ることはないし、世話をしたい者もたくさんいた。  
　つい、この間までは。  
　逆に今は、ここには彼らしか残っていない。  
　帝国軍の兵士達が何度も寺院の残党を狩り、追い立てたからだ。僧侶たちはある者は殺され、ある者は泣きながらいずこかへと落ち延びていった。そして、故郷も係累もないベイズとチアルートだけがここに残った。  
　もはや、二人だけでは、「僧院」とも「寺院」とも言いがたい。  
「おまえが息をしているのがきこえる」  
　チアルートが言うので、ベイズは少し驚いた。  
「背中あわせなのに、おれの呼吸がうるさいのか」  
「うるさくはない……安心する」  
　いつものチアルートなら言わないような言葉は、ベイズを揺さぶった。  
「……なあ、チアルート」  
「なんだ？」  
　ベイズは向きを変え、壁にもたれたチアルートを黙って後ろから抱きしめた。  
　チアルートは何も言わず、暖かい腕に身を任せている。  
「いいにおいがする」  
　ベイズがささやく。  
「ああ、おまえが井戸を直してくれたから、久しぶりに沐浴ができたな」  
　チアルートはいつもの口調にもどっている。  
「だが、石鹸がみつからなく……て」  
　言葉が途切れる。  
　ベイズがそっと彼の耳朶に唇をつけたからだ。  
　熱い吐息が耳朶から首筋、肩へと降りていく。きっちり合わせられた襟が広げられ、鍛え上げられた肉体があらわになる。  
「うつくしい」  
　ベイズの言葉はつぶやきでしかなかった。  
　白くなめらかな皮膚に覆われた背中は、しなやかな筋肉をまとい、神々をうつした像のようだった。  
　背骨にそって、さらにベイズは口づけを繰り返す。  
　その手が胴着の帯を解いたとき、チアルートはかすかに「あ」と言って、ふりむいた。  
　何も映さない青い目がベイズに向けられる。  
　ベイズは男の顎をすくいあげ、唇を合わせた。  
　相手は僧院一の使い手、拒む気ならば、もう、この命はないだろう。  
　あるいは、あの鋭さをもってすれば、自分の邪な欲望などお見通しだったに違いない。  
　この一度きりで捨てられても、それでも、構わない……はやるベイズは、いったんは息を止めていた相手が、薄く口を開いて、自分に呼吸を合わせているのにすぐには気づかなかった。  
　やがて、ベイズが余裕を取り戻し、チアルートを下に二人は折り重なった。  
　唇がふれあっては離れ、ぎこちないながらも舌先が絡み合う。  
　いったいどちらのため息なのか、わからなくなってきた。  
　それから、一片残らずチアルートを味わわなくてはという思いに駆られ、ベイズはたくましい胸筋に舌を這わせ、薄桃色の突起を口に含んだ。  
「ベイ……ズ……」  
　それはいまわの際の苦しげな声にもきこえ、ベイズはおそるおそる目をあげた。チアルートはかたく瞼をつぶって、微笑んでいるように見えた。  
　ついに下帯を解き、ベイズは彼にふれた。もちろん彼の裸は何度となく見たことがある。だが、ふれるのは初めてだ。  
　チアルートは甘い息をついた。そう、それは確かに甘かった。そして、彼はいつもの怜悧な顔を捨てて、官能に溶かされていった。  
　ベイズの厚い肩をぎゅっと握りしめながら、チアルートは極め、「ちくしょう」と柄にもない汚い言葉を吐いた。  
「……チアルート？」  
　なにか問題があるのかとベイズが声をかけると、  
「ああ……すまない。つい、我を忘れたのがくやしくて」  
　と、チアルートは言って、自分から唇を近づけてきた。  
　ベイズはもはや一刻も待てなくなり、チアルートの後ろにカムで濡れた指をねじ込んだ。  
　初めての者同士では、なかなか準備は整わず、ついにチアルートも焦れて「もういい、やってくれ」と言い出した。  
「怪我をさせると困る」  
　戸惑うベイズに、チアルートは  
「もう、夜が明けてしまう、早くしよう」  
　と、相手の帯を解き、引きはがすように脱がせた。  
　チアルートの両脚を持ち上げ、二つ折りにするようにしてベイズが挿入した。チアルートが思わずもらした声は、はっきりと苦悶だった。  
　だが、もはやベイズはきいてはいなかった。  
　寝台が悲鳴を上げる。二人の荒い呼吸が入り混じる。  
　しばらくして音がやんだときには、チアルートの腕はしっかりとベイズの背中に回されていた。  
　なんとか言葉が出るようになったとたん、ベイズは謝った。  
「すまん。痛い思いをさせた」  
　チアルートは不機嫌な声を出した。  
「謝るぐらいならするな」  
「だが、不慣れだし、こんな場所だし……」  
「じゃあ、場所を替われ」  
　ベイズがぽかんとしていると、  
「おまえが下になれ」  
　と、チアルートがするりと入れ替わった。  
「背中に木の寝台を押しつけられるのは、痛いぞ」  
　ベイズの上にまたがって、チアルートはニヤリとした。  
「夜明けにはまだ少しある……それとも、もう、降参か？」  
　そう言って、しなやかな腰を男の上に沈めた。

 

＊

 

　数刻の後。  
　地平線が薄明るくなってきた。  
　二人は抱き合って、小さな寝台におさまっていた。  
　チアルートとのセックスはかつてない疲れを、ベイズに感じさせた。  
　このまま眠ってしまいたい、と、思ったとき、チアルートが言った。  
「わたしはここに残る。おまえは行きたいところへ行け」  
　どうして、この男は、こうも敏いのだろう。  
　ベイズは何も答えなかったが、チアルートは一人で話し続けた。  
「叛乱軍に加わるのだろう？」  
　その通りだった。  
「おまえが行きたがってるのは、知っていたよ。もうずっと、僧侶をやめたがっていたことも」  
　ベイズは、ひょっとして、チアルートは怒っているのだろうか、と、思った。  
「チアルート……おれは」  
　ベイズの言葉をチアルートはさえぎった。  
「建物は破壊されたかも知れないが、ここは聖なる土地だ。それに、ここにいれば、何がどこにあるかはすべて知っている。心配はいらない」  
「チアルート、きけ」  
　だが、チアルートは身を守るように丸くなり、ベイズの言葉に耳をふさいで一方的にしゃべった。  
「井戸もおまえが直してくれた」  
「なあ、チアルート、きけよ」  
　ベイズはチアルートに手をかけたが、チアルートはいやいやと首を振り、さらに丸くなるだけだった。  
　チアルートが泣いているのを、ベイズは感じた。  
　涙は流していないが、たぶん、そうなのだろう。  
　光を失ったときにもけっして泣かなかったチアルートが、今、自分を惜しんでくれている。  
　ベイズはそっとチアルートを抱きしめた。  
　  
　そして日が昇ると、砂漠の黄色い空のもとへ男は旅立っていった。

 

了


End file.
